


Waltzing with your teammates

by aces



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic, Gen, yay team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/pseuds/aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were not celebrating Daniel coming back from the dead, nor were they celebrating his having found a new place to live and moving out of the mountain. They were simply having dinner and spending time at the colonel's house, the four of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing with your teammates

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime soon after the beginning of the seventh season. Written in May 2004.

The first thing to note was Jack had brought out his classical music again.

The second thing to note was Daniel was just a wee bit drunk.

"They must've had alcohol on that planet," Jack said, coming down the deck steps with a chilled, just-taken-out-of-the-fridge six-pack in hand. He set it down on the picnic table where his teammates were sprawled—or, in Teal'c's case, not sitting quite as ramrod straight as usual—before slinging his own legs over the bench to sit down next to Carter. "Every planet with some kind of human group on it has alcohol. It's the great leveller."

Daniel, sitting across from Jack, took one of the beers from the cardboard box and fumbled with the cap. "Of course they did," he nodded, concentrating on opening his drink. His eyes were just a bit wide behind his glasses, unbuttoned cuffs from his black shirt falling just a little over his hands. Sometime after dying, Carter had said in a moment of indiscretion earlier in the evening, Daniel had discovered style. Daniel had laughed, and then remembered to look wounded. "But I didn't drink it very often, preferring plain old water. I was wary, I admit it. Besides which, I'd just spent over a year as pure energy; my body was _not_ adjusted to the effects of alcohol."

Jack shook his head, easily opening his own bottle of beer. Carter laughed. She wore jeans and some kind of flowery blouse, minimal makeup; she was dressing down for them, playing casual. Jack, in sweats, could appreciate that. He'd never seen her in grungy civvies clothes. He didn't think she had any. But then, it was rare she got to wear civvies clothes, so why waste them on grunginess?

Late spring meant the days were warm but the nights still became cooler as the sun disappeared, and the sun had been taking its time disappearing for the last hour or two. Faces and bodies were indistinct, but Carter was warm next to Jack and Daniel was lethargically content across from him and Teal'c was stoically happy catty-corner to him, so Jack didn't need to see his team to know they were good.

They were not celebrating Daniel coming back from the dead, nor were they celebrating his having found a new place to live and moving out of the mountain. They were simply having dinner and spending time at the colonel's house, the four of them. Jack didn't feel a need to calculate the last time they'd done anything like this. He was sure he could ask Sam or Teal'c if he was really interested. Hell, even Daniel might remember by now.

Carter was teasing Daniel about his lack of alcohol tolerance. Teal'c was adding a comment of his own, reminding Daniel about a "we saved the world again!" party a few years ago at which Daniel had been found singing highly inappropriate songs in Arabic. (His insistence that they weren't inappropriate when originally written in the original language did not really go down very well with Hammond.) Out of desperation, Daniel turned to Jack.

"I have never understood why you like classical music," the archaeologist said, using his finally-opened beer to point at Jack with single-minded determination. "Opera, waltzes…etc. It's so unlike you."

Jack raised an eyebrow (Teal'c had been teaching him on the sly). He stood up from the picnic table and turned to Carter with dignity. "Carter," he said, with a sweeping bow, "would you care for this dance?"

The music was still wafting to the team members from the deck where Jack's stereo was plugged into an outdoor outlet. Sam stared at her commanding officer's outstretched hand, then looked up at his face and grinned. She swung her legs out from the bench and stood up, allowing Jack to lead her into a waltz around Jack's back yard.

Daniel watched them fuzzily from behind his glasses. "He never told me he could do _that_," he murmured.

"Sara and I learned," Jack explained over his shoulder as he swept Carter past the table. He managed superbly not to trip over a twig in the grass. "Before our wedding."

"Do you not know how to waltz, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked. "It would give me great pleasure to teach you."

Jack was pretty sure he could hear Daniel's blinking from the other side of the yard. Sam momentarily buried her head against Jack's chest, giggling (and she hadn't even had any of the new beer Jack had brought out). She quickly composed herself, though she refused to meet Jack's eye as they danced about the yard, looking over his shoulder with a slight smirk curving her lipsticked lips up.

"Come, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c had stood up by now and was waiting patiently for Daniel to follow his lead.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Teal'c…" Daniel stumbled only slightly, catching his leg on the picnic table's, even as he dutifully followed suit.

"The waltz is an excellent dance," Teal'c told him. "I am surprised you don't already know it."

"Dancing was never high on my list of priorities…" Daniel looked at Teal'c's arms with grave misgivings, biting his lip. "A pre-emptive sorry if I step on your feet?"

Teal'c blinked impassively, his version of an indifferent shrug. Daniel sighed and allowed Teal'c to position his arms and hands before counting the beat aloud for him. Jack and Carter paused momentarily to watch Teal'c chant "one two three" and Daniel stare at his feet while Teal'c led him around the yard in a very good approximation of a waltz.

Eventually Jack took pity on Teal'c and switched partners with him, leaving Daniel to Sam and fighting good-naturedly with Teal'c over who got to lead. Sam tried to teach Daniel how to lead, but he said, "No no, let me stick with what I know until I get used to it." Sam laughed at him again, leant up to kiss him impulsively on the cheek, and swept him around the yard.

Jack turned back to Teal'c. "I refuse to kiss you," he growled at the bigger man, who had won the leading contest.

"I am sorely disappointed, O'Neill," was the implacable reply. Jack glared up quickly to see Teal'c's lips pressed together and curving upward. Jack fought the urge to grin back.

"It's only fair you dance with Daniel," Carter insisted a little bit later. "And I dance with Teal'c. Equality. Off-duty," she added quickly when Jack opened his mouth.

He snapped it shut. "Damn," he said, and tried to pretend he couldn't see Sam's smirk in the near-darkness. "How're your feet feeling, Carter?" he asked long-sufferingly as he handed Teal'c over to her.

"Almost perfectly intact," her voice drifted back to him as Teal'c whirled her away.

"She stepped on _my_ toes a couple times," Daniel told him confidingly and took Jack's hands, leading them to the correct positions to lead the waltz. Jack blinked at him suspiciously. Daniel blinked back, with owlish innocence.

Jack snorted, and they danced. "You realize," Daniel added thoughtfully after a moment of comfortable silence, "that if anyone saw the four of us right now you'd have to kill them."

"I've got it covered," Jack assured him. "Teal'c and Carter know exactly what to do should the need arise."

"Oh good. I'd forgotten all about your Black Ops training for just such matters like this. Being caught waltzing with your teammates, that is."

"Make anymore amnesia jokes and I'll learn you the jitterbug," Jack threatened.

"Actually, I think I _did_ learn that one," Daniel replied. "Girlfriend back in undergrad. I was _really_ drunk, come to think of it," he reflected, "so my retention of the steps might be a bit foggy."

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…" Jack sighed.

Eventually, the CD ended, and they sprawled back around the picnic table again (even Teal'c sprawled a little, but the others were careful not to mention the fact in front of him), pleasantly tired. Soon, they'd either have to call cabs or find places around Jack's house to sleep off the rest of the night. Jack didn't mind either way. It'd been a while since he'd had company, but he'd done a bit of cleaning that afternoon before Carter showed up with potato salad and Teal'c with homemade cookies and Daniel with a cup of coffee (does caffeine addiction ever really go away?).

Carter was leaning against Daniel's shoulder now, falling asleep, and Daniel's own eyes were closed, his head slowly collapsing forward. Teal'c reached across the table and gently shifted Daniel's glasses off his face. Jack glanced at the Jaffa, gesturing with his head toward his two geeks. Teal'c nodded, once, and they both stood up to help their teammates stagger into Jack's house. They deposited them in the spare bedroom, and Jack pulled the duvet over them both.

"You mind the couch?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"The couch will be fine, O'Neill." There was a note of warmth in Teal'c's considerately hushed voice as they exited the spare room, and Jack smiled, clapping the Jaffa over the shoulder.

"See you in the morning, T," he said as he turned into his bedroom.

"Good night, O'Neill," Teal'c's reply faded as he walked down the hall to the living room.

Jack paused before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change, listening. His house was quiet.

He grinned again and set off to get ready for sleep.


End file.
